Withered Leaves
by Hayashi Mikako
Summary: Who was the green-eyed man that Harry saw at the Leaky Cauldron, and who is the green-eyed boy who, along with the new foreign students, seem to be tracking his every move? How many years lies behind those eyes? And why does he feel, as he looks into those forest-green orbs, that there's something strange...about all of them? —Title Change: used to be "The Strange Strangers"—


**Okay, hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction for Hetalia, my first fanfiction for Harry Potter, and my first crossover. So it's probably not going to be very good, but I hope.. it's, um, well, at least good enough for you guys to, um, enjoy it. I am TERRIBLE at keeping my promises for updating, just saying. So... yeah.. hope you enjoy..**

**I'm obsessed with writing about eyes. When I do, I research the colors and shapes, and I usually use "like twin _ gems" to describe them. I might do it a bit too much in this chapter~ sorry~**

**I wrote this from memory. It's third book, which I haven't read in a while, so there might be some mistakes, sorry. Same with APH, ok? **

**Disclaimer #1: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.**

**Disclaimer #2: Hetalia: Axis Powers (and World Series, Beautiful World, etc.) is of the rightful ownership of Hidekaz Himaruya, and I do not claim any ownership over the characters or the world of Hetalia. The story I tell is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Hidekaz Himaruya's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story.**

**That goes for all chapters~**

**So now that that's done.. I shall begin :)**

The first time Harry saw the man with the green eyes was in Privet Drive, as he was mowing the front lawn. It was one of those days, in the middle of August, when it seems the sun is beating directly down on you, leaving the front and back of your shirt stained with sweat.

It was just after noon, which is the worst time to be mowing the lawn, because you've just eaten and the temperature seems to be rising by the second. But there he was, out in the front yard, mowing the lawn, and that was when he saw.

They were like twin emeralds, they were, of the brightest olive-green color, and somehow, just looking at him, it was like he was falling into a spiraling hole that was those pine-green eyes.

And that was the first time that Harry saw the green-eyed man.

* * *

The second time Harry saw the man with the green eyes, he was at the Leaky Cauldron, tired from the crazed night of blowing up his aunt followed by a ride on some strange purple vehicle, ready to drop on his bed and fall right asleep.

And when he turned around, he saw the green-eyed man.

He should've known he was a wizard, really, just by the wiseness and maturity he could see behind those pine-green eyes. It was like he had known him, for a long time. That he was old and powerful, maybe even more so than Dumbledore. Somehow, just by looking at him, Harry knew he was an important man.

Harry watched as the man turned and headed up the stairs, seeing the mop of sandy-blond hair vanish over the banister, and he wondered if he would see him again.

And that was the second time Harry saw the green-eyed man.

* * *

The third time Harry saw the man with the green eyes, he was with Hermione and the Weasleys in the Leaky Cauldron, having a nice dinner, when there were footsteps on the staircase and he looked up.

And there were those crisp pieces of glowing jade.

And they were staring right back at him.

Harry couldn't stop himself from wondering who he was, feeling the importance in those eyes, as the man broke the gaze and moved towards a table in the corner. Harry watches him order a cup of coffee and pull out some thick book. Harry watches him read the book, and as his coffee arrives, put it down. Harry watches him stir the cream in, and finish it within minutes.

"Harry?"

He looks away for just a moment, and when he looks back, the table is empty.

And that was the third time Harry saw the green-eyed man.

* * *

The fourth time Harry saw the man with the green eyes, he was at King's Cross at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but it was different. He was no longer as tall, his features were less grown—he was younger. But looking into those same forest-green eyes, feeling the same falling feeling, seeing the same maturity and importance in those eyes, he wondered who this boy was.

Then the boy turned, and Harry watched him walk into a group of people—all with strange eyes, like his, Harry noted—and vanish from sight.

Then they all boarded the train, and Harry followed.

And that was the fourth time Harry saw the green-eyed man.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was short, but I'm not very good at writing long chapters. And it's only the first. More to come~ Hope you bear with me~ Thanks guys, please review~ **

**(You guys can call me Mika-chan, by the way :D)**


End file.
